Sophie y Sian: Un Amor de Verdad
by LarissaWebster
Summary: Esta historia habla del amor mas puro que se puede encontrar, es el avance de una amistad muy fuerte que poco a poco se convierte en amor, habrá muchas luchas y dudas mas sin embargo al final el verdadero amor prevalecerá.
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie y Sian: Un Amor de Verdad**

Sophie PDV:

Hola, mi nombre es Sophie Webster, vivo en un pequeño pueblo llamado waterfield, tengo 16 años y algo de lo que estoy segura a esta edad, es mi sexualidad, así es, soy gay, lesbiana o como prefieran decirlo, que si como lo descubrí? Pues fue hace un año, fue con mi amiga Amber, siempre me sentí atraída por ella, pero lo que paso entre nosotras no fue nada serio, aunque me sirvió para aceptar completamente quien soy, desde entonces no he tenido ninguna relación de ningún tipo con nadie, digamos que espero a la chica indicada. Hoy es el primer día de clases en el instituto, supongo que será como cualquier otro día, ¡una pesadilla! Soportando la ignorancia de mis compañeros, estoy en el salón fingiendo escuchar al profesor cuando de repente mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por una muchacha que me daba un volante sobre una escuela de ingles privada que recién abría su sucursal aquí, no sé porque, pero es como si esta escuela me estuviera llamando, decido ir a ver las instalaciones y conocer el programa de estudio, siempre he sido muy fanática del ingles, bueno, supongo que podría hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme temprano los sábados y venir no? Ok, decidido, ¡me inscribiré!

¡Por fin es sábado! No puedo creer que ya esté aquí, am… no se cual es mi salón, buscare ayuda y veré si me pueden decir que salón es, subo las escaleras del primer edificio que veo y al llegar ahí veo a una muchacha apoyada en el barandal viendo hacia el campo de futbol, me pregunto quién será? Bueno, espero y ella me pueda ayudar.

Sophie – disculpa, ¿me podrías decir donde se encuentra el primer nivel de ingles? - le pregunto, algo nerviosa para ser honesta.

Ella se voltea y me sonríe al contestarme.

La muchacha – am… claro, ¿qué edad tienes?

Wow… ¡es hermosa! Que lindos ojos (por si no lo saben, siempre que conozco a una persona, en lo primero que me fijo es en sus ojos, ya saben, son las puertas al alma, bueno, eso creo yo) Me pregunto si ella también estudiara aquí, ojala así sea, me encantaría conocerla mejor.

Sophie – tengo 16 años- dije con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, esperando que ella fuera mi compañera en este curso.

Muchacha – oh! Entonces estas en el grupo de de la maestra Celia, es el ultimo salón del pasillo a tu mano derecha, aunque aún no ha llegado.

Sophie – muchas gracias- me despido de ella, dirigiéndome a mi nuevo salón, esperando que ella en algún momento también lo haga, pero no es así, bueno, supongo que era de esperarse, tal vez este en un nivel más elevado, que mal, realmente me hubiera gustado conocerla mejor.

De pronto llega la maestra y todos nos metemos al salón, la maestra comienza la clase presentándose ante nosotros y haciéndonos presentar a nosotros, aunque la verdad mi mente está más atenta al recuerdo de esa muchacha que a la clase, de pronto, la maestra me llama para que pase a presentarme, pff! Como odio pasar al frente, sufro de pánico escénico, ¡que nadie sabe eso! Me levanto de mi mesa y cuando estoy dispuesta a pasar al frente, la puerta se abre y volteo a ver quién es, cuando al fijar mis ojos en la puerta, la veo a ella, parada, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que hace que no sienta mis piernas, ella pasa, saluda a la maestra y yo deseo con todo mi corazón que ella se siente junto a mí, pero en vez de eso la maestra habla.

Maestra – bueno alumnos, ella es Sian, ella será su teacher de apoyo, me ayudara a mantener más controlado el nivel de aprendizaje de ustedes- se llama Sian, que hermoso nombre, Sian, espera…. Acaba de decir que ella…..¿qué? Ella es mi teacher? Pero…..¿cómo? ¡Si no se ve mayor que yo! Que mal, esto significa que no podremos ser amigas, ni nada mas, bueno, claro que no seremos nada mas, una chica tan hermosa jamás le gustarían las chicas, y mucho menos yo.

Pasa el día y conozco a algunas chicas de mi salón, saben que, ¡resulta que van conmigo al instituto y yo ni siquiera lo sabia! Bueno, eso me pasa por andar en las nubes todo el tiempo, menos mal que ya salimos, no pude prestar atención a nada de lo que la Teacher Celia decía, es que no pude evitar perderme en la teacher Sian, es tan hermosa, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, sus gestos, me encanta poner atención a cada pequeño movimiento que ella hace, parece que no se esfuerza, es tan… tan natural. Estoy esperando el camión perdida en mis pensamientos sobre Sian, cuando de repente la veo llegar y sentarse a un lado de mi, omg! Aquí esta ella y esta a mi lado, no hay nadie más, Sophie no seas cobarde y háblale, ¡di algo! Hola, como estas aunque sea sonríele, ¡vamos Webster demuestra de lo que estas hecha! Habla, ¡ahora!

Sophie – hola, tu eres mi teacher, ¿no es así?- ¡vez! ¿Eso no fue tan difícil verdad?

Sian – am.. Hola- sonríe, ¡valla que sonrisa tan hermosa tiene!- ¿eres de la clase de Celia no es así?

Sophie – así es- le regreso la sonrisa, pero nunca sería tan perfecta como la de ella- ¿tú también esperas el camión aquí?- estúpida, ¡Sophie! Claro que lo espera aquí, si no, ¡porque demonios estaría aquí!

Sian – sí, mucho gusto, soy Sian- extiende su mano para saludarme, sujeto su mano y siento mi corazón latir más fuerte que nunca, valla que suave es su piel, se siente muy bien estar en contacto con ella, siento pequeñas descargas de electricidad mientras sostengo su mano en forma de saludo.

Sophie – mucho gusto Sian, mi nombre es Sophie- suelto su mano al darme cuenta de lo largo e incomodo que se ha vuelto este saludo. – ¿eres de por aquí cerca? Nunca te había visto antes, ¿cuántos años tienes?- me sonrojo al darme cuenta de que la estaba abrumando con tantas preguntas.

Sian – am… no, soy de Southport, vine aquí para estudiar la universidad, estoy estudiando derecho aquí, y me ofrecieron este trabajo al saber que domino plenamente el ingles, am.. Tengo 18 años hehe –

Me pregunto porque habrá venido a estudiar aquí, que yo sepa en Southport hay mejores universidades, además si comparamos este pequeño pueblo con Southport mil veces esta mejor la ciudad, - valla, y porque decidiste venir a estudiar a Waterfield, que yo sepa las universidades allá son mucho mejores que las de aquí-

Sian – bueno, es que allá es mucho más caro, me ofrecían media beca para mis estudios y ni así mis padres podían pagar lo que faltaba de colegiatura, así que decidí venirme para acá, además tengo familia aquí, así que no tendré que rentar-sonríe- ni nada de eso.

Estoy tan perdida en sus ojos, en la manera que habla y expresa perfectamente lo que quiere decir, estoy perdida en su sonrisa, sintiendo mi corazón latir tan rápido que pareciera que se me va a salir del pecho, cuando me doy cuenta que ella voltea hacia al frente y me dice:

Sian – no es ese tu bus?- señalado el autobús que acaba de parar enfrente de nosotras.

Sophie – oh! Am… si, ese es, bueno… supongo que nos vemos después, bye.- le digo mientras subo al bus, el bus que me aleja del ángel más hermoso que ha existido, mi Teacher, Sian, mi Sian, la única chica que ha provocado tantos sentimientos dentro de mí en tan poco tiempo. No creo poder esperar otra semana para verla, para escuchar su voz y ver esa hermosa sonrisa que me regala cada vez que digo o hago algo de más, y extrañare más que nada ver sus profundos ojos y perderme en ellos, olvidándome hasta de quien soy.

¡Valla nunca creí que la semana sería tan larga! Por fin es sábado de nuevo, creí que nunca llegaría este día de nuevo, me muero de ganas de ver a mi teacher Sian, mmm…. Creo que llegue más temprano de lo normal haha valla me gusta tanto que hasta me levanto temprano por ella haha cosa casi imposible, pero bueno, merece toda la pena, que mal… ya estamos en clase y ella no llega, ¿dónde estará?

Estando en clase, viendo hacia la puerta esperando que ella llegue, sin prestar nada de atención a lo que dice la maestra, no puedo creer que no la veré este sábado, que mal….

Con mis pensamientos en la teacher, mirando a lo lejos, así pasa la mitad del día, pensando en ella. Cuando de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos, se escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, volteo a ver, y la veo ahí, parada, esperando el permiso de la profe para entrar, Wow! Se ve hermosa, con su cabello rubio suelto y sus ojos azules más claros que nunca, sin darme cuenta se me escapa un suspiro al estarla observando, se dirige a la maestra y hablan sobre algo, ¿de qué estarán hablando?


	2. Chapter 2

De pronto se voltean hacia nosotros y la maestra explica que como el grupo es muy grande se dividirá en dos, uno se quedara con ella y el otro se irá con la teacher Sian, espero y a mí me toque con ella, quiero verla todos los días, no piensen mal, la maestra Celia es una gran teacher pero lo único que quiero es ver a Sian, conocerla mejor, aunque sea como amigas.

Dividieron el grupo y para mi mala suerte no me toco en el de Sian, ahora que hare? A la hora de salida fui y busque al director y le pregunte si me podía cambiar de grupo y para mi suerte el acepto. Estoy más que feliz porque a partir del próximo sábado Sian será mi teacher hehe

Me dirijo a la parada del autobús con una sonrisa en mi rostro y esperando encontrármela de nuevo, para platicar aunque sea 5 min y decirle que será mi teacher pero por desgracia ella no estaba ahí, bueno supongo que ya se fue, que mal, este día casi no la mire.

Tendré que esperar al próximo sábado, bueno, no importa esperar, se que la veré de nuevo y ahora será por todo el día, bueno, todo el día de clases hehe

Wow! Ya es sábado de nuevo, no puedo creer que ya estemos de vuelta aquí, creo que volví a llegar temprano, ¡es que con el solo hecho de saber que la veré no puedo dormir! Decido ir a hablar de nuevo con el director para confirmar mi cambio de salón, y en cuanto voy entrando a la oficia la veo ahí, tan linda, con unos pantalones de mezclilla muy pegados al cuerpo y una blusa aeropostal morada, su cabello ligeramente recogido con una pinza, con mechones cayendo naturalmente por su cara, se ve tan hermosa y sexi, no puedo evitar mirarla.

Director- ¿se le ofrece algo señorita?- ¡ups...! Creo que se dio cuenta, menos mal que el director hablo hehe, am… ¿qué me dijo? Es que no puedo dejar de mirar a Sian- señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

Sophie- am… eh? Ah… si, si estoy bien, solo venia a….-recuerda Sophie, deja de mirar a Sian y habla con el director- oh… si, am…. ¿Venía a preguntarle si ya estaba listo mi cambio?- espero que no se dé cuenta, si no arruinare toda posibilidad de acercarme a ella.

Director- por su puesto, de hecho aquí esta su nueva teacher, Sian, acompaña a esta estudiante a tu salón, será tu nueva alumna.

Sian- claro, con mucho gusto- sonríe, que hermosa sonrisa, hace que el corazón lata tan fuerte que parece que se me va a salir del pecho- ¿vamos?- me dice y yo solo asiento con la cabeza, es que me ha dejado sin palabras- tu eres la chica del otro día, ¿Sophie verdad? ¿Porque te cambiaste de salón? ¿No te gustaba como daba la clase la maestra Celia?- ¡no lo puedo creer se acuerda de mi! Bueno Sophie concéntrate, ¡ella te pregunto algo has memoria!

Sophie- am… sí, soy yo, am… es que no es que no me guste si no que am… me gusta más como da las clases y explica usted- ella me mira y nota que estoy nerviosa y sonrojada, tengo que inventar algo ahora, no quiero que piense que fue solo por ella que me cambie, aunque así fue, ah! Ya se- además en ese salón están compañeras del instituto y por hablar con ellas no presto atención y realmente me gustaría aprender ingles- eso funcionara, valla por un momento pensé que descubriría todo.

Sian- valla, si, te entiendo, a mi me pasaba igual cuando estaba con mis amigas en Southport- sonríe, pero en sus ojos se ve tristeza, me parte el corazón verla así

Sophie- lo lamento mucho, supongo que ha de extrañar a todos allá, su familia, sus amigos….. Su….. Su novio- dejo escapar esa palabra con miedo de que ella realmente tengo novio- debe ser difícil.

Sian- lo es, pero vale la pena, yo lo que quiero es terminar mi carrera y hacer mi propia vida y si eso significa un poco de distancia de mis padres y amigos lo hare- ahora sonríe de verdad, con orgullo y determinación, valla ella es simplemente increíble. Espera, ella no menciono la palabra novio, ¡no tiene novio! Eso hace que sonría como jamás lo había hecho, cálmate Sophie, eso no significa que sea gay.

Sophie- bueno, si lo pone de esa manera, tiene toda la razón, además sé que pronto tendrá muy buenos amigos aquí, cualquiera fuera afortunado de tenerla en su vida- ok, creo que me pase, si no lo había notado antes, de seguro lo noto ahora.

Sian- muchas gracias-sonríe y a pesar de mis preocupaciones sonrió en respuesta- creo que ya tengo una amiga- me dice mirándome a los ojos.

Yo solo me sonrojo y muevo mi cabeza afirmando, mientras mi sonrisa se hace cada vez más grande. Llegamos al salón y me senté en un lugar cerca de ella, no soportaría estar lejos, no ahora.

Sian PDV:

Valla, Sophie es una niña muy tierna, me dio mucho gusto haberla conocido, creo que seremos grandes amigas, aunque es algo rara, cada vez que digo algo sobre ella se sonroja como si no creyera que le ponía atención cuando habla de ella, bueno, aun así es muy linda.

Sian- bueno, es hora de salir al receso, tienen media hora, los espero aquí a tiempo- dije abriendo la puerta para que salieran, me dirijo a mi escritorio y me siento a revisar unos papeles, cuando me doy cuenta que alguien se acerca y levanto mi cabeza para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que es Sophie que esta parada enfrente del escritorio, sonriendo tímidamente.

Sian- pasa algo Soph?- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la verdad es que es gracias a ella que me siento más cómoda aquí, al principio pensé que sería difícil hacer amigos aquí, pero ella me demostró que no es así, me hablo sin siquiera conocerme, aun recuerdo ese día, creo que tiene la misma cara en este momento, pareciera que le dé pena hablar conmigo, esta algo nerviosa y sonrojada, valla, que tierna es.

Sophie- eh! Am… si… quería….. Am… ¿no saldrá afuera?- valla eso era todo haha, por su cara pensé que me iba a decir algo mas fuerte haha

Sian- am… pues la verdad tengo algo de hambre, no desayune hoy, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?- ahí está esa expresión otra vez, como si jamás pensara que le pediría eso, como si acabara de recibir un gran regalo, vuelvo a decirlo, es tierna.

Sophie- am… sí, claro- sonríe, me alegro que seamos amigas, la verdad es que ella parecía algo solitaria cuando recién la conocí, nunca la vi hablando con nadie, pero bueno, supongo que es tímida, algo muy tierno si me lo preguntan, espera… como que digo eso mucho últimamente, especialmente cuando se trata de ella, bueno, es que lo es, es tierna, además somos amigas, obviamente puedo decir que es tierna, sí, eso es.

Sian- muy bien, entonces vamos- ella me mira y sonríe.

Ya con nuestras comidas en la mano decidimos ir a sentarnos a la sombra de unos árboles que se encuentran a la entrada de la escuela, es pacífico, me gusta, además estoy segura que Sophie se sentirá mucho más cómoda aquí que en la cafetería rodeada de tanta gente.

Sian- ¿bueno que te parece este lugar?- pregunte con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Sophie- ¡me encanta!- hehe sabía que le iba a gustar.

Sophie PDV:

Wow! Sian escogió el lugar perfecto, es tranquilo y lo mejor de todo estamos las dos solas comiendo y platicando, este día no podría ser más perfecto.

Termino el receso y Sian y yo nos dirigimos al salón aun platicando, no puedo creer todo lo que me ha contado, todo lo que ha vivido, es una persona admirable, no cabe duda de que es tan hermosa por dentro como lo es por fuera, llegamos al salón y ella comenzó a dar clases, es increíble como cada palabra que dice se queda grabada en mi mente, su voz, sus movimientos, me encanta verla, espero que ella sea mi teacher siempre, no me imagino a nadie más, no creo poder escuchar a nadie más, hehe realmente se ha apoderado de mi corazón.

Pasa la clase demasiado rápido, mientras estoy perdida en su voz, en cada detalle de ella, no puedo creer que exista alguien tan perfecta en este mundo y mucho menos que ella este en mi vida.

Sian- muy bien alumnos, eso es todo por hoy, hagan la tarea y si tienen alguna duda en el pizarrón esta mi numero y mi correo para que me pregunten, que tengan una excelente semana- hehe que genial, ahora tengo su número y ni se lo tuve que preguntar, no puede ser más perfecto, esto es el destino.

Sophie- teacher, am…. ¿Ya se va a ir o tiene algo que hacer?

Sian- bueno, tengo que ir a firmar a la dirección y de ahí me iré a esperar el bus, ¿porque?

Sophie- bueno, es que am…. – vamos Sophie, dilo, dile: ¿te puedo acompañar? ¡Díselo!- es que….

Sian-¿me acompañas y nos vamos juntas? ¿Te parece?- Wow, eso es el destino, ¡te amo dios!

Sophie- con mucho gusto, eso era lo que le quería decir de hecho haha- espero que no piense mal.


End file.
